Perdido?
by karenb615
Summary: Y ahora que por fin la tengo, el destino trata de separarla de mi...


**bueno mi segundo fic… sorry que el primero no lo he culminado… estudiar medicina me ha quitado mi tiempo libre… pero estoy de vacaciones y les traigo este nuevo fic espero les guste chicas! mi historia comienza después de ese maravilloso final!**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada... solo soy alguien con ganas de ver a simon baker! XD**

**CH****APTER 1: perdido?**

**1 semana antes **

**Jane:** Ella me pide que se lo diga de nuevo, y no me queda más que demostrárselo, decidido me levanto y siento eso que la gente llama mariposas en el estómago… la verdad es que acaban de resucitar, me apoyo en la mesa dejando a un lado el dolor en mi tobillo, y solo me concentro en su mirada en la que me sumerjo, noto sus nervios y su gran emoción, siento que todo alrededor se ha detenido, disfruto su expresión, cada vez estoy más cerca, tan cerca como nunca lo he estado, mi corazón late tan rápido y me siento un poco nostálgico mi vista se torna un poco nublosa, siento su aliento y eso me hace sentir vivo de nuevo… a milímetros de sus labios y guao siento que estoy en el cielo… rozo sus labios y no sé qué decirles sentí llegar al clímax sin haberme acostado con ella… la beso con más intensidad su sabor me encanta y no quiero dejar de hacerlo… pero el aliento me falta y me separo de ella posando mi mano en su mejilla, me regala una sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo… sin notarlo el señor de seguridad entro, y lisbon se sonrojo, que hermosa que es!

Deslizo mi mano por su mejilla y tomo sus mano, me incorporo en la silla y no dejo de mirarla… sé que el guardia está diciendo algo, pero yo de nuevo me pierdo en ella…

-¡Señor jane¡ me puede explicar que paso aquí, pensé que trataba con adultos. Y usted señora lisbon, la dejo entrar y esto es lo que hace… me parece una falta de respeto, les pido que se comporten o si no me veré obligado a ti a encerrarte y a usted a sacarla…

Por detrás llega Abbot, iba a protestar pero él me hizo señas para que me callara…

**Abbot:** y usted no sabe que le está hablando a un agente, señor como se llame…

-El hombre puso una cara como si fuera a perder su trabajo, Me causo gracia y a lisbon también, que tuvo que poner su mano en su boca para no emitir ningún sonido.

Abbott. Tengo permiso para llevarme a este señor… le pido que se haga un lado. Le mostro un papel firmado y el hombre se hizo a un lado.

**Guardia**: si si disculpe usted señor, se lo puede llevar

**Lisbon**: disculpe más bien por las molestias causadas

**Jane**: oh vamos lisbon… no te disculpes con este…

**Lisbon:** janeee!

**Jane:** esta bien… ok, (me acerco a abbot con un poco dificultad apoyándome en mi amada lisbon) muchas gracias de verdad Abbott te debo una!

**abbot:** después hablamos de eso Patrick jane, porque creo que son unas cuantas XD

**jane:** oh vamos! Abbot no seas tan cruel mira mis condiciones.

**Lisbon:** gracias señor!

**Jane:** Salimos por fin de ese encierro, no te emociona lisbon?

**Abbot:** y que fue lo que hicieron, que el guardia se enojó tanto.

jane: (Jajajjaja no pude evitar reírme y lisbon se puso increíblemente roja…)

**Abbott**: oh! ya veo… bueno chico los dejo, puedes tomar mi camioneta jane.., Supuse que estaban muy cansados y deje tus cosas en el hotel, aquí están las llaves, la habitación es la 506, porque tu habitación ahora es una escena del crimen.

**Lisbon:** por qué? Que ocurrió?

**Abbot**: jane te puede explicar lisbon… los veo el lunes

**Jane**: (Se alejó y lisbon me vio con cara de odio)

**Lisbon:** se puede saber que hiciste jane, te dejo unas horas y haces desastres

**Jane:** pero ahora estarás a mi lado para controlarme no deberías preocuparte por eso cariño

**Lisbon**: jane no estoy jugando, dime que hiciste o te quedaras inservible del otro pie!

**Jane**: pensé que amabas lisbon (le hice puchero), está bien no te enojes, no hice nada malo créeme yo estaba muy triste cuando paso todo

**Lisbon:** lo siento jane solo que siempre haces cosas que me molestan

**Jane:** ya no será así te lo prometo… bese su mano y seguimos caminando, ( le conte lo que había pasado mientras caminábamos hacia al carro, me encanta verla sonreír… se carcajeo varias veces eso me hizo sentir feliz).. No te burles lisbon no sabes lo asustado que estaba, con tan solo pensar que vería al avión despegar…

**Lisbon:** jajajaja jane lo siento de verdad jajajjaja, y cómo fue que saltaste la valla?, no sabías que tenías esas habilidades jajajjaja.

**Jane:** créeme que no lo sé… (Me apoye en el carro para que ella abriera la puerta… no me resistí y le di un abrazo fuerte… mis ojos de nuevo se nublaron y no dudaron en dejar escapar una lagrima)

**Lisbon:** que pasa, ya paso todo Patrick no te pongas así, que me pongo triste, vamos para que entres al carro!

**Jane**: lo siento no pude aguantarme, es solo que esto me parece un sueño, (la beso de nuevo apoyándola un poco contra el carro, me retiro porque siento perder el control, y no quiero terminar haciendo el amor con ella por primera vez en un carro)

**Lisbon**: vamos jane, (le digo con mis mejillas encendidas).

jane: teresa por favor dime patrick!

**Hoy**

**Jane:** Mi manos están empapadas en sangre, todos esos recuerdos vienen a mi mente, ohh vamos nena no me dejes, no ahora teresa… -la tengo en mis brazos y no para de gritar su nombre… y de decirle lo mucho que la amo…

**Cho:** oh jane vamos, hazte a un lado, los paramédicos la salvaran

**Jane:** Nooo! Cho, no me separes de ella, no ves que la estoy perdiendo,

**Cho:** jane no! Aun no, ella aún sigue con vida, deja de decir tonterías... Vamos hombre!

Jane (logro separarme de su cuerpo, forceje un rato pero no pude, caí de rodillas al suelo con el alma en mil pedazos, y ahí frente a mi… estaba de nuevo el destino llevándose la sobras que de mi, quedaban…)

**Cho:** jane… vamos levántate, ella aún tiene pulso no pierdas las esperanzas amigo…

**Review please! Hasta la proxima**


End file.
